


Sweat Fest

by DomHowardsAss (spidrenam)



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Festival, M/M, Self-Discovery, Weed mention, they smonk like bad children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 00:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidrenam/pseuds/DomHowardsAss
Summary: Matthew's first music festival turns into more firsts than he imagined.Gift for @athenalovespie on Instagram





	Sweat Fest

The first time I saw him, I was appalled at how much he screamed stereotypical gay. Packed into the small field, the sweaty crowd writhed and flailed to the band on stage. He was no different, hands latched onto some tiny girl’s waist as they rocked back and forward, bouncing to the thrum of the bass, blond hair plastered to his face and neck. He was barely clothed, only wearing silver hi-tops and cut-off jeans. His chest glistened with sweat and glittery sequins. He must have gone through the trouble to glue them onto himself before the festival.

I was more mesmerized by his movements than the melodic wailing of the singer on stage. He looked so free. My eyes traced a bead of sweat down the side of his face, watching as it dipped over his jaw and slide down the side of his throat. I felt my cock twitch in my pants.  _ I’m not gay, not gay. I have a girlfriend who I love and- oh shit, shit, shit he’s looking at me. Fuck I’ve been staring too long, haven’t I? _ My eyes widening as two gray ones locked onto them. He smirked at me before turning away. I felt a blush tint my cheeks, quickly turning my attention back to the band on stage, pretending to be into the now god awful screeching of the lead singer. “Must just be the heat and humidity,” I grumbled to myself, patting my cheeks as I stared down at the trash and confetti littered ground.

* * *

 

“Hey, Red!” someone called behind me. I blinked, clutching my beer tighter and turning around. My cheeks must’ve turned as red as my hair when I saw him as he smirked and closed the distance between us. “Hey, I saw you staring at me during Lethargic Abyss.”  _ Shit, so he did see me. _ He chuckled. “No need to be scared, I’m used to being stared at. So are you with that red hair, yeah?”

I swallowed hard and nodded, taking in the minute details of his face; his scruff, the laugh lines running down his face, how he didn’t really seem to have eyebrows, how his ears stuck out too much on the sides of his head. He raised a nonexistent eyebrow.  _ Shit, he must’ve been saying something, fuck I zoned out. _

“Come back to Earth, Red, your head’s in the stars,” he laughed, clasping a warm, sweaty hand on my arm. My eyes trailed along his laugh lines. That shouldn’t have made my fingers tingle as much as it did.

“U-uh, sorry, I um, do that sometimes,” I blushed. “I zone a lot…”

“Not a problem, red.” He flashed me a smile. “I just asked if you enjoyed the show.”

“Uh, yeah!” I chirped, hoping he couldn’t see that I’d never actually heard of Lethargic Abyss in my life. He just smiled, all perfect white teeth and glistening gray eyes.

“How many times have you seen them live?”

_ Shit. _ “Uh... this was my first time,” I grunted, taking a long swig from my can.

“Honestly, same. They’re better recorded. Isn’t it a shame when bands sound like complete shite live?” I nodded, cheeks still flushed. The blond stranger looked up, eyes gazing far behind me. “Shit, is that Mal? Hey, sorry to butt in than out but that broad owes me 50 quid. I’ll see you around, red.” And with that, he was gone.

“Shit, I forgot to ask for his name,” I mumbled as I turned to watch him jog across the clearing to a girl with long legs and a blue streak in her curly black hair.

* * *

 

I didn’t think about him for the rest of that evening. Until somehow I ended up in a pot circle seated next to him. I hadn’t the slightest how I ended up here, but I felt my stomach tie itself in knots as I watched the blunt get passed around. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched him flirt with some greasy man-bun, a bitter feeling rising from the center of my chest to sit in my throat. Was I jealous?

There was a tap on my shoulder roused me from my thoughts. The blunt was placed in my hand. I stared down at it.

“Hey, Red. Either take a hit or pass it on,” the blond stranger offered me a half smile. “No shame if you don’t want to get blazed.” I swallowed hard, still staring down at the small lit bundle clenched between my fingertips. It was now or never. I lifted the cigarette to my lips and took a deep hit. My eyes watered immediately and my throat burned but I’d seen enough movies to know I needed to hold it in. So I did. For what felt like almost a minute before the blond smacked me on the back, causing me to cough and sputter out the smoke. “Easy, Red,” he laughed and a couple other people in the circle chuckled. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks as I handed him the blunt. I watched him take a smooth puff before passing it on, turning to me to exhale slowly.

I blinked, suddenly the world around me feeling very distant. Was I high? The blond noticed me gaping at him. “Red, take another hit.” I looked down at the blunt which had ended up back in my hand.

“Yeah,” my voice trailed off. The second time wasn’t as bad. My eyes didn’t water and I felt very cool exhaling a nice smooth breath. I could’ve sworn I heard him say something but my mind was buzzing. I just passed the blunt and let my head roll back, staring at the open sky above me.

“Shit, he’s out of it, Dom,” the gruff bearded man seated across from me in the circle chuckled. I just blinked in response.

“Aww, yeah. He’s kind of cute when he’s spaced out, though.” The blond, who I suppose was named Dom, murmured, leaning close to me. I slowly turned my head to look at him, brows furrowed.

“You think I’m cute?” I slurred. The blunt was back, so I took another hit before Dom snatched it away. He giggled as he finished off the cigarette.

“Yeah, why else would I be stalking you around the festival.”

“Oh.”

“Is,” he paused, rethinking his sentence. “Does that weird you out?”

“No-!” I stammered, practically jumping up. All eyes were on me now.

“Hey.” He grabbed my pant leg, tugging gently. “Sit back down with me?” I shook my head. “Why not?”

“People,” I mumbled under my breath, glancing down. I hope he couldn’t see how jittery the weed had made me. “I don’t want people to see me-“ I gestured at myself.

“Ah- hey, Tom, I’ll catch a cab home.” Dom stood, grabbing my sleeve. “I think I should keep an eye on him ‘til he comes down.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The one who must’ve been Tom waved a hand at us, already lighting up another blunt.

Dom wrapped an arm around mine as he walked me towards an exit. “The band-“ I tried to turn back.

“Hey, you need to get home. It’s just some cover band.”

“I like this song, though,” I mumbled. My feet suddenly felt heavy as we trudged up the hill.

“Me too…”

“Why don’t you look high? Do you feel high?”

Dom laughed. “I’ve got a pretty high tolerance for the shit. Was this your first festival?” I nodded. “Aw man. First time smoking, too, judging by that first hit.” I nodded again.

‘It,” I licked my lips. “It was fun, though. I,” I swallowed, my tongue felt heavy. “I really like-“ I felt the sentence trail off.

“What do you really like?” Dom asked. We’d made it outside the festival and were seated by a trash can. The world still felt hazy.

“Did you really stalk me around the festival?” I squinted at him. He didn’t feel real. Same blond hair, same glitter covered chest, same kind eyes. He smiled with a nod.

“Yeah, it wasn’t hard with that hair of yours. Besides, I saw you staring at me during Lethargic Abyss.” I blushed.

“S-sorry about that, I-“

“Are you gay?” I shook my head. I saw him practically deflate.

“Shit. Did I, um make you uncomfortable when I called you cute?”

I licked my lips again. When did they get so dry? “No, not exactly. I-I, I have a girlfriend-“

“Oh.”

“But, when you called me cute…” I looked towards him, unable to meet his gaze. I focused on a loose thread of his cutoff jeans in the dim light. “It made me… feel.”

“Feel what?”

I shrugged. “Different.”

“Yeah?”

“In a good way. Different in a good way. Like the weed-!”

I could tell he was smiling by the tone of his voice. “I made you feel like weed.”

“Yeah…” My eyes were getting heavy as I slumped forward.

“Hey, Red. Stay with me, buddy.” Dom tried to help me sit up straight but I moved just as his hand hit my lower back and our lips met in an accidental kiss. The strange thing was, I didn’t want to pull away. I found myself leaning into it, my hand finding its way to his knee as his turned into me, one hand on my cheek.

“Matthew-“ I mumbled into his lips. He pulled away, brows furrowed.

“What?”

“My name’s Matthew.” I leaned forward, not waiting for a response from him to steal another kiss.

“Mm, Matthew. What about your girlfriend?” he murmured, free hand trailing down my back.

“Was gonna break up with her anyway,” I grunted, sliding him onto my lap.


End file.
